Mackenzie Nash
| background = #6E6B80 | font = arial | color1 = #617E7C | fontcolor1 = indigo | color2 = #617E7C | fontcolor2 = indigo | bodyfontcolor = indigo | image = Mackenziemnash.jpg | width = 250 |name = Mackenzie Monica Nash | age = 17 | gender = Female | education = Miduna Beach High School | birthday = September 9, 1998 | address = 26 George Street, Miduna Beach | occupation = Student | relationships = N/A | housemates = Elle Nash | personality = Mackenzie is very energetic and kind of spontaneous, and loves surprising people. She is very friendly with everyone, but does not like to be attached to a certain group of people, because she likes jumping between different social groups. One of Mackenzie’s pet peeves is when people are too clingy, but often she finds herself acting the same way. Since her parents did not want her, she has this desire to be loved and wanted by many. Mackenzie also likes to act kind of sassy sometimes for laughs. Mackenzie tends to act naïve in many situations, such as when she is not wanted, she has offended somebody, or if she does not know what to do. Feigning innocence is her way out of many things. Also, whenever a conversation is getting dull or she doesn’t know what to say next, she asks questions about the other person she is talking to, or tells them about herself. She also likes conversing on the latest things. Mackenzie usually has her head in the clouds when she isn’t doing anything productive. This makes her prone to losing things. It is common for her to place an object down, and minutes later she forgets that she had put it down and where. It is not too bad of a problem, though, because she is very good at finding things and solving puzzles. Mackenzie got her nosiness from her mother, and loves sticking her nose in others’ business. She loves hearing gossip, but likes to keep information to herself so she can analyze it later. Whenever she hears bad rumors about someone, she tries to find out if it is true or not first. If it isn’t, she likes to make sure people know that their information is false. If it is true, she doesn’t like to judge. Mackenzie does not like being critical, and likes to stay positive. | appearance = Mackenzie is kind of short, and stands at five feet and two inches. She likes wearing sneakers and flats, and is not at all ashamed of her height. She actually loves it. Whenever there is a formal event, however, she isn’t afraid to wear heels. Mackenzie has a positive self body image. She is curvy, which she is proud of, but she would feel the same if she had any other body type. Most of the time, Mackenzie likes to dress casually, but sometimes she subconsciously adjusts her style to sort of match who she is hanging around. Since she lives in such a sunny city, she never really wears real jackets and she doesn't really feel the need to cover up. She prefers jackets with short sleeves that don't make her too hot. She loves accessories such as bracelets, earrings, sunglasses and necklaces. Mackenzie’s hairstyle ranges from straight to extremely curly. Her natural hair is very curly, but she cannot choose her favorite way to style her hair. | family = Elle Nash is Mackenzie’s mother. When Mackenzie was a newborn, her birth parents dropped her off at Elle’s house and eloped. Elle adopted the child and raised her as her own daughter. Elle’s parents, Sean and Ingrid, Mackenzie’s grandparents, helped Elle out with taking care of the baby. Mackenzie used to be really close to them when she lived with them, but now the relationship isn’t as deep. The relationship is still remarkably well, though. Mackenzie cares a lot about finding more out about her birth parents, and remembers nearly every detail that anyone drops about them. Whenever people that look similar to the pictures walk by, Mackenzie can’t help but wonder if they are related to her. Nevertheless, she is happy to be with Elle. She just wants to find out what happened to her parents and why they would give a baby up. Mackenzie is also pretty close to her Aunties. Her favorite Auntie (though she won’t admit it) is her mom’s little sister, Auntie Ashlee, because she has such a similar personality to hers. She also has good relationships with her Uncle Jerry, Auntie Tammy's husband, and her only cousin, Hudson. | friends = Pretty much almost everyone. | history = On September 9, 1998, Mackenzie Nash was born to Vanessa Lutherson and Todd Cambriot in Vanessa’s apartment. After spending time with the baby for half an hour, Vanessa and Todd packed up their bags and brought the baby to their other best friend, Elle Nash. Eighteen-year-old Elle, excited about starting college in a few days, opened up her door and welcomed her friends in. After cooing at the baby for the while, Vanessa said “Sorry,” and left with Todd. Elle shrugged, thinking that maybe she’d get to spend the night with the baby. She excitedly called her parents downstairs, and they too loved the newborn. Two weeks passed, and it was clear that this baby had been abandoned. Elle’s parents decided that they would help Elle all that they could with the baby, and Elle officially adopted her and named her Mackenzie. Up until that point, they referred to Mackenzie as “Baby” and other similar things. Later on, Mackenzie’s mom moved out of her parents’ house and got her own place to take care of Mackenzie in. Mackenzie was a little confused at first because she thought she would live with her grandparents forever, but she quickly got used to it. Mackenzie lived a happy childhood, and attended the same schools that her mother had attended. Mackenzie found that having one best friend was not suitable for her, so she decided to personally befriend anyone and everyone. Of course, it was virtually impossible, but she managed to be on the good/neutral side of nearly everyone. Mackenzie never questioned why she and her family looked nothing alike until one day, when she was twelve. Her friends had pointed it out at times but she usually just shrugged. She was going through her mother’s scrapbook with her grandma when she saw someone with a young Elle that looked a lot like her. Her grandma was very evasive to her questions, and quickly put the book away. That day, she asked her mom about it. Elle was at first reluctant but realized that it would be best if she told Mackenzie. Mackenzie listened quietly, and excused herself to go to bed. For the next month, Mackenzie struggled with calling her “Mommy”, and felt betrayed. After the phase, Mackenzie finally told her mom that the true mother is the one who actually takes care of the baby. After that, Mackenzie didn’t have a problem with calling her mom anymore. Now, Mackenzie is a junior at Miduna Beach High School. She has no problem with her mom being her teacher, and actually likes that fact. People think that she gets special treatment because of that, but her mom is a bit harder on her and has higher expectations. Mackenzie still doesn’t really have her own group, and jumps to different social circles all the time. She has lately been paranoid about someday meeting her birth parents, seeing as she had only hung out with them for less than two hours in her whole life. | trivia = *She is very good at puzzles and locating things. *She is not a good singer but she likes doing it anyway. | note = At first, I was just going to make Mackenzie a little bit after I made Addison, my first character. Mackenzie was going to be named Roxanne and would have had the fc of China Anne McClain. She was also going to be a good singer with a big ego. As you can see, I changed her a lot since then. I realized that I really liked the mom so I ended up making Elle a bunch of characters later. You see how indecisive I am? | fc = Madison Pettis | user = Heatherblast9}}